


The First Date

by RaeWritesOccasionally_82703



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also I am not the biggest fan of miscommunication tropes, Author getting back into writing, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hes also worried about alex, Hopefully a weekly update, Jealous Will, M/M, Protective Will, Rewritting chapters often to improve story, Sad Alex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, So im trying to make the conflicts more than just that, Will is thinking about the Date video, more to come (aha), most likely mondays since those days suck, sexual content does occur kinda, there will be more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWritesOccasionally_82703/pseuds/RaeWritesOccasionally_82703
Summary: It was a week after they had filmed the £10 vs. £1,000 date video. And Will couldn't think about anything but Alex. He was laying on his bed editing, but the shoot just kept coming back to him.Their date was obviously more tame than James and Georges had been. But it felt more intimate, almost... real?OrWill is still replaying moments from the date and decided he needs to see Alex ASAP and they end up...well some fun stuff might happen.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie & Will Lenney, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The First Date

It was a week after they had filmed the £10 vs. £1,000 date video. And Will couldn't think about anything but Alex. He was laying on his bed editing, but the shoot just kept coming back to him.

Their date was obviously more tame than James and Georges had been. But it felt more intimate, almost... real? The moments he kept replaying in his head were simple and obvious, well almost all of them.

First, there was Alex's' body count admission. One? One??? In Wills' minds, Alex was an innocent in the streets, monster in the streets kind of lad. But his confession made Will question just about everything. Was he a "saving it for the right person" kind of bloke? Surely not, they'd had their share of drunken late night talks about sex. Never intimate, but always honest. Alex seemed so sure of himself during those.

Secondly, was the grapes. And oh fuck Will had meant it when he assumed Alex must give good head. He really did not expect him to take nearly every grape on the whole branch in a single bite, sucking them off the vine right below his finger tips. It would be a lie to say that image hadn't laughed Wills mind the past week. Even lead to some new google terms in incognito mode for Will that confirmed his suspicions.

He might like blokes. Well at least blokes that look like Alex, at least.

Thirdly, the way Alex looked on the date. His hair really worked that day, bangs reaching his eyes in a way Will could only admit was... kind of cute? He really looked the part, and it was evident he could pull more than just one lay, much less a guy hotter than Will (cough James Charles cough).

But the thought he played through his mind most of all was when Alex assumed that Will would kick him from the E-boys, seemingly expecting Will to kick him specifically. So of course Will took his shot, in his attempt to stop the self deprecating that Alex was doing. He just can't understand, can't even begin to understand, Alex's train of thought there. They take the piss in videos on him but he must know it's for the gag, the poor lad.

More importantly, why did Alex think Will would ever think of him like that? Yeah, he'd choose James to do the S2W videos for the fact that James was up for any shitty video idea and the viewers preferred them on that channel together. But out of the E-boys, Will had a fondness for his little friend. He felt the need to protect or defend him when outside channels took the piss out of him.

It was becoming clear these thoughts wouldn't leave Wills mind until he had a private conversation with Alex. He just wanted to clear things up, reach out and remind him his worth.

"This is so bloody stupid," Will said aloud to his laptop screen, saving his project and shutting it, perhaps a bit to hard. He immediately grabbed his phone and texted Alex before he could pussy out.

_Will: Hey mate, you home? ___

____

He twiddled his thumbs, sipped some water in the meantime. He nearly jumped at his phone going off.

____

_Alex: Yeah m here, George went round James to film ___

______ _ _

_Will: Can I come over for a chat, maybe some tea? ___

________ _ _ _ _

Will knew he was being overly formal. He cringed at his punctuation.

________ _ _ _ _

_Alex: Course ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Alex: Actually can you grab some tea on your way over ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Alex: we're all out ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Will chuckled, of course they're out. He reckoned Alex did the shopping this week.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Will: Only if you say please ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Alex: Please daddy ;) ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His cheeks flushed rereading the last text from Alex. What the fuck? They always joke like this, why is it suddenly flustering him now? He shook it off.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Will: Much better <3 ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He got ready, and dashed out the front door.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*~~~~~*

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He only knocks once, before Alex wretches the door open.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Finally, mate. I'm having tea withdrawals, I am." Alex is wearing boxers and one of his pastel hoodies. Just boxers. He was lucky the kid didn't prefer briefs. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It shouldn't be weird, Alex is in his own house, and they're mates. They've been around each other in their knickers before. So why are Will's cheeks redding?

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Will coughs and replies,"Got your favorite, English Breakfast."

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Aw yes, I literally love you mate." Alex preens as he snatches the bag and skips into the kitchen, Will following and leaning against the counter top.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex was fixing the kettle and was turned away from Will now... _don't look, don't look, don't look. ___

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He looked.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Okay, right, when did Alex get so fit? _Will tried to keep his eyes off of Alex's bum, but he physically couldn't. He kept examining Alex's body up until Alex coughed, gaining his full attention back onto his face. _Fuck. _____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Were you uh- checking me out just then?" Alex questioned with a half teasing, half utterly shocked expression on his face.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh! That? No way mate, I was just..." Will struggled to muster up an excuse. "Just reading the back of your hoodie, is it a new one?"

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The hoodie in question was a light blue one with white bleach stains, it complimented his eyes well. However, there was _no _writing on the back.__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex being a right lad, played along with Wills bullshit. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh, I've forgotten, new merch, yeah. Mind telling me what it says? I just threw this on out of the shower," Alex challenged Will as he turned back to the sink, continuing to make his tea, seemingly bothered by whatever the fuck kind of energy Will had brought into the flat. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The bloody shower. Alex was just in the shower. Will just suddenly noticed the tips of his hair were damp, sticking to the back of his pale neck, and his cheeks slightly pinker than usual. Alex much prefers hot showers. Really hot showers. Wills mind raced to things that Alex might do in the shower, but before he could allow himself to entertain that thought, the man himself quickly turns around. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Shit _, Will thinks. Hes been caught.__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Aha! You are checking me out," Alex smirks and sips his tea. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Will should've just made up a lie, or joked about it. Let the moment pass, play some FIFA, and then go home, using the video he never finished editing as an excuse. He can have his little chat with Alex about his self worth tomorrow or something. So why the hell does will respond...

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So what if I was?" 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His heart beat quickens. He just flirted with Alex. That must have crossed some boundaries. There is no doubt that Alex doesn't feel the same way, and his friend is probably super uncomfortable. Will knows enough by now that since Alex has come out lots of "straight" guys looking for an experiment have started fucking with his head. God, Will doesn't want Alex to think hes like that now. And their channels! They technically work together. If this were a regular office job, Alex would have reported this to HR and-

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well I suppose I should do something about it then," Alex replied instead, essentially flat-lining Wills brain.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wh-what? Y-You.. What did you have in mind?" Will glamorously attempts to respond, still in utter shock. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex steps forward, seeming to drift towards Will as if he were floating in a body of water. Hes so close now that Will is looking slightly downward into his eyes. But he continues closer. Will can feel Alex's breath on his chin. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Holy fuck, his eyes are so blue _, Will thought as Alex continued closer. They were nose to nose now. And Will... well Will was having a crisis. Because the only thing he could think about was kissing Alex.__

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex was unbelievably close, and Will just noticed foreign arms brushing against his sides and resting somewhere behind him. The smaller boy was basically pinning him against the island of the kitchen... getting closer and closer... and Will has forgotten how to breathe, doing everything in his power to keep his sudden influx of hormones at bay. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I was thinking I should have a go at you," Alex says in a low voice, his words felt against Wills lips.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Will was now in a full flush. _Since when was Alex so hot and cheeky? ___

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Before he could reply, or rather beg Alex to most definitely have go at him, the boy stepped away from him with a shit eating grin. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"At FIFA." Alex said triumphantly, "Now that I know you like looking at me, I can use it to my advantage." 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Will let out the breathe he had been holding. He felt relief in his heart, but his pants still felt tight. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Come on mate, you know I'm better at FIFA any day. Whether you're looking fit or not." Will replies with a smile, somewhat relaxing for the moment. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After that, they head to the couch with their tea and play a few rounds of FIFA. Alex of course wins, but not due to skill alone. He wasn't lying when he said he would make Will look at him. The bloke is arching his back, moaning at every lost pass, and winking at Will when he scores. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It's absolutely driving Will livid. He feels his pants tighten just from seeing Alex standing up and shimming his hips in a victory dance after his most recent goal. It makes him question how exactly he got here. The interest in Alex after the last video seemed so random, and how it's already led to playful flirting feels unfair. Will's barely had a chance to wrap his mind around the whole thing, and Alex seems happy with the change of pace in their friendship. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But Wills ultimately worried about leading Alex on. Hes worried he will wake up tomorrow and the sudden gay feelings will have abandoned him, and Alex will get hurt. And Alex already has enough self esteem issues as it is. Will wants to make those better, not fuck up their friendship and business. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He needs to leave, before things get worse. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The games over, with Alex winning by 27 points, and Will stands up. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well mate, I still have that main channel video to edit back at home, so I'm gonna take off," says Will, needing to get a breathe of air. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Awww, one more game Will, please," Alex begs him, his eyes sad and his bottom lip protruding. Will glances down at his lips, reassuring his initial idea that he needs to get out of there. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sorry mate, another time," Will says with a smile. He turns to leave when Alex gasps.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You gonna walk home... like that?" Alex says. His eyes are pointing down at Wills...

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh fuck me. _He's hard. Wills stiff hard after that incident in the kitchen and looking at Alex during FIFA. He curses himself for wearing joggers today.__

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh-um. I mean I suppose I have to. Its uh- Its a normal guy thing Alex, don't make it weird. You get them, too." Will's face is red as he covers his crotch with his hands. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Course I do, Will. What I'm getting at is you shouldn't go home uncomfortable. Just take care of it." Alex says and lays back against the couch, his arms slaying out over the top.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Alex! I can't just rub one out at your place. I'll take care of it when I get home. Honestly, it's not that far." Will says, desperately trying to escape. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Or..." Alex says, now standing up and walking towards Will, "You could let me take care of it. I'm pretty good at it, I've been told."

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Will's heart stopped for about the 10th time that day. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Al, what are you on about man? You don't- you shouldn't-" Will stuttered.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex pressed fully against him, wrapping his arms around his neck, and said in a much more serious tone, "I want to." 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The smaller boys eyes bore into Wills, his face slowly getting closer, and Wills hands automatically drifted to his small waist. It shouldn't have felt so natural, but it did. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Alex." Will tried to reason with him by just sternly saying his name, unable to muster up any words. Because he wanted Alex to touch him, do something to him. Just the thought had him even harder. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head down, to avoid those blue eyes. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Come on Will, isn't that why you came over? I've noticed how you've been looking at me this week," Alex whispered into his ear. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What?" Will separated himself from the boy, holding him an arms length away by the shoulders, "I did not come over here for this. I came over for something else entirely and this somehow happened." 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex stepped back and crossed his arms, "What was that then?" 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Will ran a hand down his face and sighed. I either seriously missed an opportunity here or I saved our friendship. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I came to check in, make you feel cared for. I dunno, be a good friend to you. You don't really seem to like yourself recently, Al." 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh," said Alex a little dumbfounded, "Well, thank you mate. You always are nice to me than the other guys."

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex suddenly turned away and sat back on the couch. He refused to meet Will eyes.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You can go, Will. Sorry for being weird and forcing myself on you like that. I must have misread something. Thanks for checking in. Lets uh- Next time, I won't be all weird haha," Alex was nervously rubbing his thighs, and completely looking at the ground in front of his feet. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well great, now Wills made him question all the reciprocated flirting and probably feels like shit for coming onto his "straight" best friend. He can't just leave Alex like this. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So he does something bold. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sits next to Alex. Really close next to Alex. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Can I kiss you?" Will says so quietly that if he weren't right next to his friend, he probably wouldn't have been heard. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex looks shocked at first, but says, "Yes."

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Will puts his hand on the smaller boys cheek, taking in those eyes again. Really he's mentally preparing himself for what might fuck up a lot of things. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then he leans in and kisses him.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It's soft and sweet, just a touch of lips and small movements. Everything feels hot and electric from the small points of contact. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex pulls away, and Will feels a pang of worry. Had he fucked up?

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But really Alex catches a breath, looks him in the eyes and goes in for more. This time it's heavier and deep. Wills apprehensive to anything to hot and heavy, but clearly Alex isn't. He licks into Wills mouth and the latter happily opens his mouth after getting that signal. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their tongues fight for dominance, and hands are everywhere. Wills are hot and strong, pushing into Alex's hair, squeezing his throat, guiding his jaw. Alex's hands are groping underneath Wills shirt, desperate and needy. His thin fingers run up Wills abs, and the latter shivers. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex's finger tips lightly brush beneath the hem of Wills boxers and suddenly Will comes to his senses. They're both hard now, Alex's boner prominent through the boxers he was wearing. Will tried not to think about it, or else he won't hold back. He knows himself. And he knows they need to stop and talk. He drags himself out of the kiss. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I can finish you still, you know since you're worse off than earlier," Alex breathes against his mouth, gasping to catch his breath. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is messy thanks to Wills pawing. He looked entirely too fuckable for Will's conscious right now.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm sure you can, and do a great job at that, Al. I just- I think... I don't think its the best idea right now."

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex leans back, removing his hands from Will's hips. His eyes go to his lap, and Will knows exactly what the boys thinking. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Listen Al, If it were anyone else, I probably would have a good shag without a second thought. But it's you." Will emphasized "you", desperately trying to get Alex to see his point. But when he sees Alex's face, he instantly regrets it. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah, I get it. Trust me mate, I've heard it all before. You can go, I uh- I won't mention this to anyone. I promise we're good mate. No awkward feelings at the next shoot," Alex finishes his sentence with a forced smile, but Will knows exactly what is happening. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex thinks he's one of the straight guys looking to mess around without considering the sweet guys feelings. And he'll be damned if he lets Alex think he doesn't care about him. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Alex you've got it wrong. It's not cause you're a bloke and I wasn't into it. You know I was very well into it." 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Come on Will, you don't have to try and spare my feelings. Think I just need a good shag, and you're quite hot."

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Er- Thanks Al, but you seriously got it wrong. I want to stop because you're not like other people." Will takes a deep breath, "You're special to me Al. I thought this just came randomly after uh... that last video we filmed, but I think it's been in the back of my mind for a while. I mean I'm always protective of you. I get weird around your partners, and I absolutely hate the blokes that approach you at the gay bars we go to."

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Will's eyes were burning after his confession. He slowly looked up to meet Alex's and he was met with a look to hard to decipher.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly Alex surged forward and crashed their lips together. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When they pulled away, Alex was beaming. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I understand perfectly, Will. Not tonight," he said, still cupping the boys face. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Will stared into his eyes. And for the first time that week, his gut wasn't clenching and his anxiety eased as he looks into those blue eyes.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
